


Late Night Thoughts

by earthtwojess



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Spooning, bemused!Dango, dango is big spoon idc what anyone says, fluff stuff, uncertain!Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtwojess/pseuds/earthtwojess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I honestly feel like this whole thing is just a mess, but it's a nice mess.</p><p>Also it took me forever to learn what color Dango's eyes were (thanks magicmalcolm!)</p></blockquote>





	Late Night Thoughts

Tyler remembered someone once telling him that “it's late at night when your mind gets the best of you” and for the first time, he was beginning to believe it. As he looked over at his slumbering boyfriend he began thinking about things that he wouldn't normally think about throughout the day. 

He thought about the first time they said “I love you” and he couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle as he thought back on the moment. It had been right after their first match together; Dango had been so excited and in the midst of rambling about how good they were as a team, the words “I love you” slipped from his mouth. He must've not noticed it at first because he didn't stop talking until Tyler stopped him. He had seemed confused at first, but after Tyler explained to him what he said he just shrugged before continuing on with his rambling.

He thought about their first kiss. He was so nervous, but of course, Dango was completely calm and was the one to take the lead. Their first kiss was slow and loving, but the second one was the complete opposite. 

He thought about why he loved Dango, or Curtis, as he was called outside of the ring. One thing was obvious, he loved his eyes. Tyler was pretty sure that it was Curtis’ eyes that he first fell in love with; he loved that his eyes weren't just one color. They were a mix of colors – blue, gray, and the little specks of gold made Curtis’ eyes unique and Tyler loved everything about them. 

Then there were the more subtle things that Tyler loved about ‘The Dangler’, like his scar for instance. Curtis had a scar that ran along his bicep, the first time Tyler noticed it he didn’t say anything about it, but he was curious as to where the scar came from. The second time he noticed it he must've stared at it a little too long because Curtis ended up catching him in the act, asking why he was staring at it. It took a moment for Tyler to answer, but once he did he asked how he had got the scar. Curtis had just laughed and mumbled the words “in-ring technical difficulties” before going back to what he was doing beforehand.

Yeah, there was a lot of things Tyler loved about his boyfriend, even if they were just little things, they still counted. Whether it was his eyes, or his bicep scar, or the way his lips curled up in a smirk when he knew he was right about something-

“What are you doing awake?”

Tyler jumped at the sound of his boyfriend’s husky voice as the light on Curtis’ side of the bed clicked on, illuminating the room with a soft glow; he hadn't even realized that he was awake so to look over and see Curtis’ tired eyes staring back at him was a shock to say the least. “I was just, uh, thinking,” he explained as he sat up, leaning back against the headboard. 

“Thinking about what?”

Tyler tried to come up with an excuse, any excuse at all, but when he couldn't think of one he let the word “you” slip from his mouth. 

“Me? Why were you thinking about me?” 

“Am I not allowed to think of you?”

Curtis’ expression changed as he propped himself up using his elbow, and he suddenly didn't seem so tired anymore as he thought about the question. “I've just never really had someone stay awake at 2 am before just to think about me,” he explained before smiling, “it's kinda nice.”

“So it's not weird or anything?”

Curtis laughed. “Well, it's not weird to think about your significant other, but it is weird to be awake at 2 am thinking about your significant other.” 

"I guess that makes sense.”

“Why are you awake anyways?”

Tyler shrugged. “Couldn't sleep I guess.”

“Too busy thinking ‘bout me?” Curtis teased before laughing as Tyler reached over to smack his shoulder playfully. 

The couple stayed quiet after that and just stared at each other for a while before Tyler cleared his throat. 

“I'm just, uh, I'm gonna try to sleep now.”

Curtis blinked a few times, as if he had been in a trance, before speaking. “Oh! Yeah, I should probably do that too,” he stated as he scrambled to fix the blankets so they weren't all bundled up.

“Curtis?” 

Curtis stopped his actions and looked over at his boyfriend. “Yeah?”

“Do you mind, maybe, spooning?” Tyler asked and when Curtis didn't answer right away he seemed to panic. “I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to! I know we’re only a few weeks into this relationship, but I thought it might help me sleep and-“

“Ty, calm down,” Curtis laughed as he placed a reassuring hand on the blond’s shoulder, “yes, we can spoon.”

Tyler's panic seemed to wear away after that and he smiled as they both laid down, Curtis turning the light off the light before pulling the comforter up over them and wrapping an arm around Tyler, who had rolled over to face the opposite way.

This was definitely something new for them as a couple, it was something they hadn't done before since they started dating. 

“Is this okay?” Curtis asked, as he pulled Tyler slightly closer to his chest. 

In the position they were in Tyler could feel Curtis’ breath against his neck and it sent shivers down his spine as he closed his eyes and nodded. “Yes. It's perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly feel like this whole thing is just a mess, but it's a nice mess.
> 
> Also it took me forever to learn what color Dango's eyes were (thanks magicmalcolm!)


End file.
